How Did This Even Happen?
by Phanstarlight
Summary: 'Sam and Dean stared at the scene in front of them, fully convinced that they must be dreaming.' The Winchester brothers and Nick all seem to have ended up in Hell somehow and the Hell Hound puppies have taken quite a shine to the Grimm, much to the confusion of everyone else. Sort of a crack fic.


**This is a rather random, cracky fic inspired by a SuperGrimm conversation I had quite a while ago now. I don't own any rights to Supernatural or Grimm (obviously). Enjoy!**

Sam and Dean stared at the scene in front of them, fully convinced that they must be dreaming. The entire situation was so absurd that if they hadn't been there themselves they most likely would have laughed at how ridiculously improbable it was. Since sat on the floor a few feet away from them, surrounded by roughly fifteen black puppies, was Nick. It should probably also be mentioned that these were Hell Hounds... and they appeared to all be in Hell. Dean tried to say something along the lines of 'what the hell?' but all he could manage was an incoherent mumble of disbelief. But this was enough to catch Nick's attention and the Grimm's head turned to look up at the two brothers. If they had been hoping for an explanation as to what they were witnessing, Nick could not give it to them. All he could do was smile awkwardly and shrug his shoulders before turning his attention to a puppy that had decided to try licking his face.

"I see your friend has found our newest recruits" a voice said behind them. Sam and Dean span around to see Crowley leaning against the wall, watching Nick and the puppies.

"Crowley, what's going on?" Sam asked cautiously.

"You know as much as I do" Crowley admitted, shrugging nonchalantly and walking closer to them.

"What do you mean? You're the King of this place! How could you not know what's going on?" Dean snapped, finally managing to regain the power of speech.

"I don't even know how he can see them. I mean, the younger ones don't develop their ability to hide themselves from human eyes for a few weeks, so I understand that part. But he's acting like he can see the adults too"

"There's adult Hell Hounds in here too?" Sam asked, slightly alarmed.

"Don't worry, they're more interested in their young than trying to kill anyone at the moment" Crowley said, though Sam and Dean didn't find it much of a reassurance. All three of them stared as Nick raised his hand and patted what Sam and Dean perceived as thin air.

"What does he think he's doing?!" Crowley shouted, lunging forwards towards Nick. But before he could get very far, the Grimm held his hand up to signal for Crowley to stop.

"There's no need to be worried. She's perfectly fine. You should really pet them more often, they seem to like it" Nick said calmly and Crowley found himself completely lost for words, which was a rare occasion in itself. Seemingly unfazed, Nick turned back and continued playing with the puppies. The three others continued to stare at him in shocked silence, having no idea what else they could do or say.

"Oh, isn't that sweet?" a female voice suddenly spoke.

"Mother" Crowley sighed, not even bothering to turn around as Rowena walked towards them.

"What are you doing here?" Dean demanded, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I heard about someone playing with our little hounds and I decided to come and see what all the fuss was about" Rowena explained as innocently as she could.

"First of all, they're not ours, they're mine. Second, they're not 'little'. They are Hell Hounds, built and bred to tear mortals limb from limb. They-" Crowley began ranting before Dean placed a hand on his shoulder.

"We get it" Dean sighed before turning back to Nick who was now laying on his back, the puppies running all over him.

"How did we even get here?" Sam suddenly asked with a frown.

"Beats me" Crowley shrugged. Dean was about to retort but Sam put his hand on his brother's arm to stop him. He was sure they would find out the answer to that question eventually but right now they had other things to worry about. For example, how they were going to get out of here.

"You three seem to be very unconcerned about who, or what, this man is and why Hell Hounds of all creatures seem to love him so much" Rowena said with a frown, still not taking her eyes off Nick.

"He's a friend" Dean said.

"He's a Grimm" Crowley also said, at exactly the same time.

"He's a Grimm?! Why on Earth is he still alive then?" Rowena yelled, glaring at her son. Dean was about to defend Nick but before he could do anything, Crowley sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Mother, regardless of whatever he is, he's friends with the Winchesters. And how many times have we successfully managed to kill one of their friends?" Crowley raised his eyebrow pointedly and silence filled the room. Rowena opened her mouth to answer.

"And they've actually stayed dead" Crowley finished and Rowena's mouth shut again. Sam and Dean exchanged glances but said nothing.

"Fine," Rowena sighed, throwing her hands in the air in exasperation "but I'm not sticking around to find out about his opinions on witches, thank you very much" With that, she stormed out the room. Crowley shook his head but didn't bother going after her.

"So, what do we do now?" Dean asked once Rowena was gone.

"You get the hell out of Hell, that's what" Crowley sighed irritably.

"And how exactly are we supposed to do that?" Sam questioned, crossing his arms against his chest.

"I'll show you to the back door" Crowley said matter-of-factly.

"Hell has a back door?" Sam and Dean said in unison.

"Everywhere has a back door if you look hard enough" Crowley said as though that explained everything. And so Crowley led Sam and Dean through Hell with Nick and the Hell Hounds trailing behind them. Abruptly, Crowley stopped and Dean almost crashed into him.

"Here we are" Crowley declared. Sam, Dean, and Nick looked around in confusion but saw nothing that resembled a door. Crowley rolled his eyes and sighed impatiently before clicking his fingers. A loud rumbling filled the room and Dean stumbled back slightly as a stone pillar shifted to the side to reveal a rather normal looking wooden door.

"Is that it?" Dean asked, rather underwhelmed with the door's appearance.

"Well, what did you expect? It's a back door, not a front door. I'd rather people didn't try to sneak in and out through here" Crowley huffed as though that would be obvious. Everyone stood in motionless silence for a few more moments.

"Just get out" Crowley snapped, physically nudging Dean towards the door. The two hunters and Grimm quickly walked through the door and found themselves where they presumed they had been before somehow ending up in Hell- outside the Men of Letters bunker.

"Well, that was... interesting" Dean commented, brushing himself off and looking around to make sure everything was how they had left it.

"That's one word for it" Sam huffed in reply.

"Um, guys?" Nick said slowly. Both Sam and Dean turned around to look at him and stared in shock at what they saw. Nick was looking down at his feet, where a jet black puppy was sat, wagging its tail and staring up at Nick. Cautiously, Nick bent down and picked up the puppy. It made no protest as he picked it up and cradled it in his arms.

"Can we keep him?" Nick asked, his hopeful expression resembling that of a young boy in a sweet store.

And that is the story of how Nick ended up becoming the owner of a jet black Hell Hound puppy named Apollo Burkhardt. He trained him, walked him, and cared for him as any dog owner would. The sudden spells of invisibility, howling, growling at seemingly nothing, and the fact that he grew up to be almost as tall as Nick were slightly more interesting things to deal with. But hey, nobody's perfect. Not even Hell Hounds.


End file.
